Apagon
by NeKoT
Summary: .:Parte de las Cronicas de KxR:.: no es terrible cuando en las situaciones mas desesperadas la suerte de pronto se revela contra ti?...


¡Más vale tarde que nunca!… vaya, creo que ese será mi lema personal al paso que voy… pero ya ni que  
Saben que jamás he faltado a un reto y por supuesto que este no iba a ser el primero… excusas las tengo, pero me da flojera decirlas, además no creo que les interese saber de todas formas… en todo caso ¡Disfruten el Fic!..

Bueno… esto sigue formando parte de **"Las crónicas de КxЯ"** …

**Disclaimer: **Tanto la serie como los personajes no me pertenecen, puesto que si lo hicieran la serie seria Yaoi y bien fuerte (º¬º tal como me gusta escribir) y si escribo no es con un fin mas que el entretenerme sanamente (o.O sanamente?.)

**Parejas:** La más obvia, por supuesto…

**Genero: **Yaoi, lemmon (sehh, después de tanto un poco de lemmon para no perder el hábito)

**Dedicatoria:** A toda mi preciada Familia… en especial a mis Lindas Hermanas: _**Anis Asakura, Yuriko Hiwatari, Ayashan Anik, Keysie Maxwell, Zhena HiK** (_a la que por fin pude volver a 'ver'_) y claro, sin olvidar a mi _Tesoro _mi linda Hija **Akire777**…_y para todas mis files lectoras!

"- Diálogos-  
"_Pensamientos"  
_'Resltar frase o ironía'  
(_Traducciones_)… en caso de que los haya

**_ºº ApäGóN ºº  
_**By: **_N _**e **_K _o_ T  
_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Todo estaba listo y preparado. La mesa delante suyo lucia un encantador mantel de lino blanco, los cubiertos y la vajilla distribuidas en cada lugar daban ese toque elegante a la vista y las delicias que ornamentaban la dichosa mesa acompañaban exquisitamente la festividad. Navidad. Talvez para muchos era una festividad más en el calendario, bueno, incluso para él solo era un día de retozo como otras feriados similares, pero lo que hacia ese día especial no era en si la fecha, sino el que sea la primera de todas las festividades que pasaría a lado de su chico y de todos sus amigos, justo como una pareja de recién casados que organiza la mejor de las cenas para sus amigos y familiares… estaba indudablemente contento por ello, por demostrar a todos lo serio que avanzaba su relación con Kai y es por eso que deseaba que esa fiesta en especial representara la alegría misma que en ese momento sentía…

El reloj avanzaba segundo a segundo haciendo su espera muy larga y desesperante, en media hora Kai había planeado volver del trabajo y ayudarle con lo poco que falta para acabar de servir los bocadillos y en, aproximadamente, dos horas más empezarían a llegar sus invitados para compartir la deliciosa cena que tanto se había esmerado por preparar… bueno, ahora solo faltaba poner el pavo en el horno y esperar con paciencia la realización de su 'fiesta'…

Con el enorme pájaro entre sus manos se dirigió a la cocina, lo dejo encima del mesón mientras temperaba el horno eléctrico a unos doscientos cincuenta grados… mas, la bendita cocina no encendía. ¿Habría hecho algo mal?. No lo creía, después de todo no era la primera vez que la utilizaba…

"- Rayos…- musito buscando que las conexiones estuviesen correctas, rebusco hasta que noto la rotura en la toma de corriente- No puede pasarme esto justo ahora…- renegó desconectando el aparato. Fue en busca de un repuesto y para cambiarlo debía quitar por completo la trabazón de luz, pero eso arruinaría la tarta que cocía en el microondas. Mordió su labio titubeante de lo que haría- La tarta puede esperar, el pavo no.- dijo determinado mientras bajaba la palanca de electricidad y hacia el reemplazo correspondiente

Minutos después ya tenia un pavo cociéndose lentamente y una tarta pegajosa a medio asar. Bueno, supuestamente aquella ave era lo más importante para aquellas fechas, así que no había problema… por lo tanto se fue a sentar y ver la televisión en tanto el bicolor regresaba…

"- _¿Puede repentinos la noticia, señorita Hanna?.­_- decía el reportero en la televisión mientras se mostraba un panorama de la situación que se describía…

"- _Claro Youji.._- respondía su corresponsal- _Debido a que se ha desatado una gran nevada, las autopistas están transitoriamente cerradas, no hay forma de avanzar y los autos que circulaban se han quedado varados, además que se prevé que esto continuara por aproximadamente…­_- 'Click' ya no quiso saber más…

Se hundió en su asiento en espera de la llamada que de seguro no tardaría en sonar. No paso ni un minuto cuando efectivamente el teléfono repico haciéndole sobresaltar y contestar de forma rápida…

"- _¿Rei?._-

"- Si Kai, ya lo sé… lo acabo de ver en las noticias…- contesto de forma decaída- Pero…¿Sabes cuanto puede demorar?.- pregunto refiriéndose al embotellamiento

"- _Nos avisaron que alrededor de una hora… están quitando la nieve del camino.-_ respondió y un resoplido le dio a entender el bajo estado de animo que ahora expresaba su chico- _Haré todo lo posible por no rezagarme tanto, estaré ahí pronto ¿De acuerdo?.-_

"- Claro. Solo quiero que llegues antes que los demás… ¡No aguantare de otro modo!.- dijo haciendo referencia, más que nada, a la familia del ruso y sobre todo al temido mayor, Voltaire Hiwatari…

"- _No te preocupes… llegare antes que ellos, lo prometo._- afirmo sacándole una leve sonrisa al oriental

"- Esta bien…- manifestó ya con el animo mejorado, pues si Kai decía que lo prometía no tenia porque dudar de su palabra- ¿Y como estas?. ¿Hace frío?.- indago con ganas de continuar la conversación, mas el extraño ruido que de pronto se oyó no le dejo proseguir- ¡Te llamo más tarde!.- dijo exaltado

"- _¿Qué?. ¡Espera!. ¿Qué pa—?.-_ le colgó sin dar respuesta alguna, dejando a un preocupado bicolor con el celular en mano…

Aquel sonido, parecido al de una pipoquera en plena función, estaba preocupándole a sobremanera. Venia de la cocina sin duda, más específicamente del horno eléctrico, así que se acerco a verificarlo… ¡Cielos!. Estaba chispeando descontroladamente el enchufe, producto de su mala conexión talvez. Apago de nuevo la palanca y corto la electricidad…

"- El pavo, el pavo…- se repetía sin saber exactamente que hacer ahora. Conecto la válvula del gas y lo hizo a la manera antigua- Va a tomar más tiempo ahora…- comentaba tronándose los dedos, manía que tenia cuando estaba nervioso.

Se acomodo en la silla del comedor en espera de que un milagro ocurriese y la comida no terminase estropeada, al menos aun contaba con los bocadillos y el entremés, no era mucho, pero podría mantener al exigente publico ocupado mientras terminaba el plato principal… bueno, mejor y revisaba que todo lo demás estuviese listo para no llevarse una sorpresa de ultimo momento…

Verifico las salsas, los panecillos, el maíz cocido, el revuelto, las ensaladas… todo estaba perfecto. _"Mientras no me lleve otra sorpresita…"_ medito sonriendo. Volvió a sentarse en la silla más cercana y espero la llegada de su amante bicolor. Sus orbes comenzaron a pesarle y un bostezo emitieron sus labios, tanto quehacer y preocupación realmente le habían cansado. Miro el reloj, aun tenia como cuatro horas para que el pavo estuviese cocido, que más daba si se dormía unos minutos ¿Verdad?.… volvió a bostezar y acomodándose de mejor forma se durmió sobre la mesa…

Minutos después, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo haciéndole temblar bruscamente. Abrió lentamente sus doradas orbes y volvió a estremecerse por el frío que ahora le hacia, mas lo que realmente le sorprendió fue la oscuridad que reinaba a su alrededor. ¿Habría dormido demás?… rápidamente dirigió su atención al reloj pulsera que portaba y suspiro aliviado, apenas había pasado una hora, las nubes de tormenta es lo que en realidad hacían tan oscuro el gris día de invierno… pero ¿Por qué el frío?. Se preguntaba ¿Acaso la calefacción estaba funcionando mal?…

"- Pero claro…- murmuro golpeándose levemente la frente. Había olvidado conectar otra vez la electricidad y por ello el frío se apoderaba de a poco del ambiente… camino a prisa hacia la toma de corrientes que se hallaba bajo las escaleras, menos mal que no estaba tan oscuro así que podía ver todo sin problema alguno, abrió el resguardo de fusibles y de un solo jalón conecto la electricidad- ¿Pero que…?- balbuceo cuando no hubo luz en la habitación, volvió a intentar subiendo y bajando el interruptor. Nada, no funcionaba. ¿Se habría quemado?.- No, no, no, no…- redundaba mientras repetía la misma maniobra una y otra vez, sin resultado alguno…

Aun más decaído que antes regreso a la cocina, al menos el pavo aun se guisaba bien y proporcionaba un aroma delicioso por el lugar. _"Bien... Un problema menos de que preocuparme"_ sonrió, no era momento de caer en pánico, así que buscando candelabros y velas coloridas decoro la mesa para que luciera aun mejor, como si todo estuviese premeditado y bien planeado. Si, sin duda saldría bien las cosas…

Miro de nuevo el reloj. ¡Las nueve!. Que rápido había pasado el tiempo, de seguro no tardarían en llegar los rusos, pues estos eran puntuales sin par, de seguro ya estaban rumbo a la casa de ambos… por cierto ¿Y Kai?. el soviético aun no había llegado y eso comenzó a preocuparle... se acerco al teléfono y marco

"- ¿Huh?.- se extraño al no oír tono alguno del aparato. Colgó con un fuerte golpe, si la línea no estaba muerta de seguro acababa de matarla, que diablos importaba- El celular.- recordó y subió a su alcoba, no era de los que utilizaran esa clase de aparatos, pero Kai le había insistido tanto que no pudo negarse…

Agarro el aparato y reviso. ¡10 llamadas perdidas!. Entro al registro de llamadas e inspecciono nombre por nombre. _Kai, Kai, Kai, Kai, Kai, Kai, Tyson, Kai, Yuriy, Kai_. vaya que el ruso se había tomado la molestia de llamarle ya después se comunicaría con él, pues su buzón de mensajes anunciaba el ingreso de dos nuevos SMS. Abrió el primero, era de Tyson

"_Viejo, el clima esta horrible… Max teme que nos perdamos si salimos ahora, creo que no confía en mis habilidades tras el volante, a si que vamos a esperar a que se mejore y el camino se despeje ¿De acuerdo?... PD¡No se terminen el pavo!_ " Rei torció una mueca, ese mensaje databa de hace menos de diez minutos, eso quería decir que aun no estaban en camino… Reviso el segundo, era de Yuriy

"_Vaya clima ¿No te parece?. A mi en lo particular me gusta, a Yuriy no mucho ya que se le congela rápidamente el fijador (XD)…_" Ahhh, el mensaje lo escribía Bryan al parecer, aunque debía suponerlo, dado que si hubiese sido Ivanov se habría comunicado con Kai en vez de él. Rezongo… "_Como sea… trataremos de llegar lo más pronto posible, aunque con estos idiotas pilotos no sabría decirte… por cierto, los viejos de Hiwatari están en la misma situación, es todo, Cambio y fuera_" ¿Qué eso era todo?. ¡Pero si ahí no decía nada claro!. ¿Venían o no venían?. ¡Rayos!… que alguien le explicara y nadie mejor que Kai para hacerlo, quizás con él ya se habían comunicado…

Cogió el pequeño aparato y apretó la primera tecla que le comunicaría de inmediato con su chico ruso. Sonó una, dos, tres, cuatro veces mas no entraba la llamada y en cambio un mensaje de la operadora repetía _"Las líneas están congestionadas, inténtelo más tarde, Gracias"_ y nuevamente sus ganas de asesinar el 'bendito' aparato salían a flote, aunque bien sabia que en esas épocas era increíblemente difícil contactarse con alguien, pues todo sistema estaba saturado por la cantidad incontable de usuarios. A lo mejor y Kai tenia más suerte y lograba contactarle, nuevamente debía esperar sentado o ya estando cerca de su cama, mejor y se recostaba…

Otros tantos minutos transcurrieron, el frío se dejaba sentir con mayor apreciación adentro cosa que no le dejo pegar los ojos, destapo un poco sus cobijas y con ello se abrigo del helado ambiente, no obstante los minutos pasaban y no había rastro alguno de mejora en el clima y menos en la situación que aquejaba… nadie asistiría, nadie estaría presente en la 'fiesta' de Noche Buena que tenia planeada hacer, ni siquiera Kai al parecer, todo el esfuerzo y la pericia que había utilizado en la conformación del menú había sido banal y sin sentido, pues nadie estaría allí para probar sus manjares, aunque… por otra parte lo agradecía, pues todos aquellos inesperados sucesos ya habían arruinado de cierta forma sus planes, además de que la falta de luz y calefacción sacaría a más de uno un estornudo y un improperio con su nombre grabado en ello. Porque era su culpa, sabia que era su culpa y en todo caso le atribuirían la misma de todos modos…

Resoplo volteando en su tálamo, ya no quería seguir planteándose lo mismo y llegar a la conclusión de siempre: Ese no era su día y al parecer ningún día lo sería al paso que iba, al momento que cada adversidad se presentaba…Rezongo ocultando su cabeza bajo las frazadas, el frío se hacia más fuerte cada vez, a lo mejor bajaba y se calentaba cerca del horno y así de paso apagaba el mismo ya que un pavo humeante, que no seria comido por nadie, no servia para nada en ese momento…

Poniéndose de pie sacó su gabardina para posteriormente hacer lo premeditado. Bajo las escaleras avistando de inmediato su congelada cena, sintiéndose pesaroso por su inservible esfuerzo, camino desganado hacia la cocina cuando oyó la puerta abrirse. ¡Kai ya había llegado!.… sonriendo se acerco a recibirle, una corriente gélida le erizo la piel, allí no había nadie mas que la nieve entrando por el portón de su casa al cual se aproximo para mirar hacia fuera, nada, todo estaba en completa oscuridad ¡Las casas vecinas incluso!. Eso quería decir que era un apagón por la zona y no así un fusible fundido, al menos tenia la certeza de que tarde o temprano la electricidad regresaría, pero aun así… no se sentía bien.

Cerro la puerta y volvió a dirigirse hacia la mesa que tenia preparada, reviso una vez más el celular y trato de contactar a alguien ¡Quien sea!. Alguien que pudiese darle un poco de compañía en esa solitaria y fría casa, literalmente hablando… bufo al no conseguirlo, dejo el aparato sobre la mesa y apoyo en la misma su cabeza, resignado espero que transcurriera la hora y media que faltaba para la media noche…

Nuevamente la puerta se abrió de un azote _"Maldita sea…"_ pensó enfurecido por la ventisca que afuera hacia y que había abierto el portón anteriormente…

"- ¿Rei?. ¿Neko?.- hasta que escucho la voz profunda del bicolor y en total alerta se acomodo en la silla- ¿Dónde estas?.- preguntaba con mayor volumen en su voz- ¿Rei?.- repetía hasta que lo tuvo de frente dentro el comedor- Ahí estas, me preocupaste ¿Por qué esta todo tan oscuro… y frío?.- pregunto dejando sus cosas botadas sobre el sillón más cercano

"- Porque es una Maldición sobre mi persona…- respondió con enfado. Kai elevo una ceja, no entendía el porque de aquel impropio comentario de parte del chino, mas no dijo nada y se acerco hasta donde se hallaba el otro y tomo asiento a su lado, todo eso sin quitarle la mirada de encima…

"- ¿Sucedió algo?.- se animo a preguntar al notar que Rei no diría nada más que eso, pues sus labios herméticamente se cerraban y su ceño fruncido demostraba la molestia que sentía

"- Nada en realidad…- contesto, no quería maximizar las cosas, no quería descargar su frustración en alguien más, mucho menos en Kai- ¿Quieres cenar?.- cuestiono en cambio, plasmando una sonrisa simulada en sus labios. El ruso rezongo y Rei se puso de pie encaminándose a la cocina, los ojos rojos continuaron escudriñando su comportamiento…

Se paro frente al horno, este encendido aun cocinaba el ave dentro, el calor que emanaba se sentía delicioso realmente. Estiro sus manos, cerro sus ojos y dejo que aquella calidez le calmara el ánimo, eso y los brazos que ahora rodeaban su estrecha cintura. No debía ser genio para saber de quien se trataba. Simplemente se apoyo para atrás dejando recargar más de su cuerpo sobre la musculatura del otro quien rápidamente le sostuvo fuertemente pegándolo más a su cuerpo…

"- No se lo que ha pasado, pero sé que no quiero verte de este modo…- Rei sonrió medianamente y se dio la vuelta aun sujeto entre aquellos brazos

"- ¿Así me ves mejor?.- pregunto juguetonamente. Kai rezongo…

"- Sabes que no me refiero a eso…- suspiro y cerro sus ojos dándole un fugaz beso en los labios- Pero si ya andas de bromista, supongo que debes estar mejor…- y apretó el agarre sobre su cintura, eliminando la pared invisible que el aire formaba entre sus cuerpos, el chino contesto aferrando sus brazos sobre su cuello y ocultando su rostro en la curvatura del mismo

"- Ha sido un día estresante. Casi enloquezco, Kai… primero el horno, luego el pastel, el pavo, la luz, las velas, el frío, los mensajes, el teléfono, la puerta… ¡Tantas cosas!.- se quejo y el bicolor volvió a estrecharlo contra su cuerpo

"- Te dije que solo lo celebráramos los dos…-

"- Pues parece que así será…- rió desganadamente. Hiwatari lo aparto con delicadeza y le miro un tanto confundido, al parecer no estaba enterado después de todo- Los mensajes… decían que por el clima talvez y no venían el día de hoy…- volvió a reír de forma menguada

"- Total. ¡Ellos se lo pierden!.- exclamo con un bufido, no obstante enfocó su mirada sobre la dorada y le sonrió livianamente- Mientras… ¿Puedo yo probar tus delicias?.- Kon le dirigió una amplia sonrisa y le encamino de la mano hasta la mesa, ahí prendió las velas y se acomodo a su lado…

Comieron lo que estuvo ya previamente servido, entremeses deliciosos y exquisitos bocadillos en tanto el pavo terminaba de cocerse. A cada bocado Kai soltaba algún halago hacia su oriental novio, queriendo que este sepa lo mucho que gustaba de sus comidas, cosa que a Rei hacia sonreír a sobremanera…

"- Prueba esto…- decía el chino metiendo su dedo en una espesa salsa que luego ofreció a su chico quien gustoso lo recibió directamente en su boca

"- Delicioso…- musitaba mientras degustaba aquel exquisito sabor directamente de la piel del otro. Cogió con su manos la apiñonada que ya se retiraba de su boca para atraerle de un tirón y besar con ardor sus condimentados labios- Realmente delicioso…- repitió con referencia a lo acontecido

"- Si…- respondió con una tímida sonrisa. El fuego en las velas vacilo danzantes y un estremecimiento volvió a recorrerle el cuerpo- Hace algo de frío…- comento. Kai le miro con interés y juntó más su silla con la otra mientras su brazo le rodeaba, él no se resistió y apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de su pareja- Gracias…- murmuro sonriente con los ojos cerrados

"- Gracias a ti… por la comida, por tu compañía, por existir para mi…- recito con ternura ajena. Rei abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendido por las cálidas palabras, se aparto de aquel agarre y le miro fijamente- ¿Dije algo indebido?.- pregunto el soviético preocupado, no era de los que hablan cursilerías así por así, por eso creyó que algo había estado mal… no obstante el peli-negro en un movimiento veloz se había acomodado sobre el regazo de su pareja, una pierna a cada lado, mientras sus brazos rodeaban su cuello…

"- Ahhh Hiwatari…- dijo- Cuando hablas cursilerías no sabes como me excitas…- añadió sonriéndole de forma ladina

"- Gato cachondo, no esperaras que lo hagamos acá ¿Verdad?.-

"- ¿Y porque no?… acá esta calientito.- incito con suaves besos sobre su cuello- Anda… quiero que me des mi 'Noche Buena'.- pidió mordiendo levemente su tatuada mejilla

"- ¿Pero qué cosas dices?.- indago repentinamente sonrojado, mas sus labios, al ser atacados, reaccionaron mecánicamente correspondiendo con la fogosidad que lo caracterizaba. Rodeo con sus manos su espalda, no obstante se deslizaban de arriba hacia abajo continuamente, del cuello hasta los muslos, y viceversa… continuas caricias que hacían temblar al chico en sus faldas, el cual mantenía una férrea lucha con su lengua mientras sus manos buscaban la forma de despojar primero a su par de las ropas que ocultaban la infinita belleza de una piel níveamente tersa…

Apenas fueron segundos los respiros que se daban, tiempo suficiente para acomodar de mejor manera sus bocas. Sus manos, afanosas en su labor, quitaban cualquier prenda que les impidiese contactar el calor directamente emanado de sus cuerpos. Prontamente la piel era lo único que les revestía y las manos del otro el calor que necesitaban…

Mientras los besos del bicolor le recorrían el cuello, las manos del oriental rasgaban con pequeños arañazos sus hombros emitiendo ligeros ronroneos con cada pasada, cosa que incitaba, a Kai, a continuar succionando la apiñonada tez de su novio. Removiéndose en el regazo del ruso, busco juntar más sus excitaciones y al momento que sintió aquel húmedo roce encorvo su cuerpo del puro placer… las grandes manos del soviético le sostuvieron por la espalda y sus dientes se abalanzaron sobre los duros pezones del menor, saboreándolos tan sublimemente como los jadeos que acompañaban su acción, gemidos que hacían eco en las calladas paredes mientras el candor en la vela titilante hacia danzar la sombra sus figuras, delicioso cuadro junto a la mesa…

Rei soltó un fuerte gemido cuando aquel dolor causado por los blanqueados dientes del otro apretaron rudamente sobre su pecho, le alejo con sus manos y le miro con algo de reproche, mas en cambio Hiwatari sonrió obscenamente apretando con sus manos su trasero, sacándole un respingo de sorpresa. Con su puño cerrado golpeo sobre el pecho como respuesta a la osadía del oji-rojos y otra extraña sonrisa le regalo este… sin duda aquel tipo le sacaba de quicio a veces!… pero debía admitir que era eso lo que le hacia divinamente encantador…

Bufo apartándose completamente de la complexión de su amante al cual miro con cierto enfado disimulado, se puso de pie y lo observo desde una corta distancia. Kai al principio se sorprendió cuando el chino se alejo poniéndose de pie, mas cuando observo esos ojos dorados resplandecer de fogosidad supo con certeza que ahí no había terminado su _juego_ y que en cambio se estaba poniendo más caliente que de costumbre. Sonrió. Si Rei solo pretendía mirar, pues le daría el espectáculo que buscaba…

Con ello en mente se acomodo de forma que sus piernas se mantuvieron abiertas dejando a gran vista su húmeda y pulsante excitación, la cual sostuvo con su mano derecha mientras la otra se ocupaba de deslizarse por su bien formado abdomen masajeándolo en círculos, los ojos ambarinos seguían hipnóticos sus movimientos hasta que fue la derecha que empezó a complacer su estado de rigidez la que capto su atención. Kai se masturbaba enfrente suyo y sus orbes seguían interesados cada acción, un morbo interno creció con dicho espectáculo y pronto se vio a si mismo tocando su propio cuerpo… retrocedió unos pasos buscando apoyo, mas al instante se topo con el filo de la mesa la misma que tembló ante su choque haciendo que algunas cosas se derramaran sobre el mantel, no importo, no obstante sentir algo frío entrar en contacto con su caliente trasero le hizo desviar la vista del cuerpo de su chico para ver la cosa que de repente se untaba sobre sus nalgas… la salsa de mayonesa… se dio la vuelta y trato de que la misma no siguiera manchando su hermoso tapete

Kai entreabrió ligeramente sus orbes rojizas, las cuales mantenía cerradas por el goce que se brindaba a si mismo, y observo con algo de molestia como el chino había dejado de prestarle atención, mas al verle su redondo trasero sonrió. Dejo de lado su _jueguito_ para con sigilo se ponerse de pie y caminar con dirección hacia aquel despistado moreno…

"- ¿Qué has hecho?.- le pregunto cuando sus brazos ya le habían rodeado por la cintura y sus ojos escrutaban por encima su hombro- Ahhh… que desorden.- añadió besando sutilmente su cuello, pero restregando con procacidad su pelvis sobre la parte trasera del otro embadurnándose con la misma mayonesa. Rei enrojeció a sobremanera y no respondió, no salían las palabras de su boca, solo gemidos de placer…

Hiwatari sonrió ampliamente gustoso de aquella reacción. Sus manos resbalaron discretamente de la cintura del chino hasta la mesa, donde volvieron a ungirse con alguna otra salsa para después conducirlas hasta la semi erecta excitación de su menor estimulándole con una de sus manos mientras la otra recubría con aquella mezcla sus caderas y sus muslos. Kon gemía ante estas muestras de pasión y solo se limitaba a aferrase fuertemente del lino blanco de su mantel, prontamente los besos que sentía sobre su nuca fueron deslizándose por su cuello su espalda y más abajo aun, al igual que esas manos, inclino su cuerpo sobre la mesa y dejo que Kai hiciese lo que quisiera…

La lengua del bicolor se encargo de quitar lentamente aquel menjunje de su trasero y luego de sus caderas, su mano retomo la tarea de estimulación mientras la otra inspeccionaba sin recato su contorno. Rei apretó los ojos y sello sus labios con una mueca de dolor cuando aquella mano había dado con su paraje, dejando que dos dedos lo invadieran de inmediato… Kai volvió a escalar por su espalda y a besar sus orejas mientras continuaba con aquella previa preparación y Rei en retribución a sus atenciones jadeaba sin reparos, dejando constancia de todo el goce que le estaba proporcionando su amante…

Pronto ese miembro tieso vibro en su mano y la estrecha entrada se abrió lo suficiente para su acometida, sonrió besándole los hombros, aparto su mano del resquicio ajeno y con ella le inclino un poco más mientras dejaba su cuerpo angular a la misma altura, ósculo su mejilla y el otro le dirigió su atención, juntaron sus bocas en un intenso contacto mientras su miembro atravesaba la abertura proclamada desde hacia tiempo como suya… Rei soltó con un profundo gemido la boca del bicolor, solo para exclamar con sonidos el deleite de ser nuevamente invadido. Kai le beso la nuca y su mano libre jugueteo con sus pezones…

"- Es la cena más exquisita que he probado…- comento cerca de su oído, cuando ya comenzaba a moverse de adentro para afuera, regresando de inmediato con una fuerte estocada al interior del pequeño cuerpo

"- Y-y eso… Awn… que no probaste el pavo… Ahh…- respondía entre gemidos mientras su complexión era sometida con sutiles pero firmes embestidas, las mismas que fueron agarrando consistencia y velocidad, volviéndose rudas y profundas, para ese rato la razón abandono su cabeza y la chispa del placer invadió sus sentidos atontándole…

Minutos incalculables lo tuvo así, avasallado contra la mesa mientras con certeros golpes de adentraba en lo más adentro de su cueva, su pelvis hacia un sonido sordo cada vez que golpeaba con la húmeda piel de su trasero y su garganta se resecaba con cada exhalación que soltaba. Su mano volvió a resbalarse hasta asirse de las estilizadas caderas del chino ayudándose con ello a mantenerlo firme en un solo lugar, y tras extenuantes minutos más se vino en el interior de su chico, dejando su caliente semen regarse por las entrañas de este…

Rei tembló al sentir aquel espeso liquido verterse por adentro de su cuerpo y su propio clímax estuvo a punto de estallar, mas la mano del bicolor le apretó con fuerza impidiendo que pudiera saciar su excitación…

"- ¡Kai!…- jadeo con fuerza por aquella frustración

"- Vas a ensuciar el mantel, minino tonto…- contesto y antes que pudiese refutar algún improperio Hiwatari le había dado vuelta en un solo movimiento. Le tomo los labios con un fugaz beso para después arrodillarse frente suyo y comenzar a lamer su cadera y los muslos anteriormente ensuciados con salsa, relamió su boca antes de tomar con esta el sexo del otro que al instante soltó un gran jadeo, fue entonces cuando el bicolor comenzó a succionarle arrancándole más de aquellos suspiros y gemidos que tanto disfrutaba. Rei poso una de sus manos sobre el cabello azulenco y la otra la uso para afirmarse sobre la mesa, con la acción de hace segundos y la habilosa forma de Kai para masturbarle no le tomo mucho tiempo antes de verterse en la húmeda cavidad del soviético quien trago todo para después continuar quitando los rastros de menjunjes y semen…

"- Realmente exquisito…- felicito chupándose los dedos con complacencia. Rei sonrió cansadamente y se dejo caer hasta la altura de su chico quien de inmediato le atrajo a su cuerpo mediante un abrazo, acuciosamente el frío nuevamente se dejo sentir haciéndoles tiritar, Kai estiro su mano y cogió los dos abrigos que estaban tirador no muy lejos de su alcance, le puso uno a su chino y el otro lo uso para cubrirse a si mismo- Creo que seria bueno que subamos a la habitación…- aconsejo. Los ojos dorados buscaron en su reloj la hora y sonrió poniéndose de pie

"- En solo quince minutos más ¿Siii?.- canturreo y Kai también fijo interesado su vista en el reloj, quince minutos era el tiempo exacto que faltaba para la media noche, correspondió el gesto del asiático con otra sonrisita. Kon abrocho un par de botones de su abrigo y se dirigió hacia la cocina de la cual regreso con un plato lleno de humeante carne blanca- ¿No tienes hambre?.- pregunto mientras se sentaba detrás del bicolor el cual se acomodo entre sus piernas para recostarse sobre el pecho de Rei…

"- Mucha…- contesto- Pero por el momento me conformo con el pavo.- sonrió con mayor amplitud ante el sonrojo del menor y de inmediato comenzaron a comer entre los dos el rico pajarote…

Cuando el primer cohete exploto alumbrando el cielo les asusto, pues les había tomado por sorpresa, sin embargo los posteriores a ese lo disfrutaron visualmente, se abrazaron y entre ambos se desearon una 'Feliz Navidad' mientras sus ojos aun se regocijaban con el maravilloso espectáculo que afuera se desarrollaba y que, gracias a la oscuridad que les rodeaba, se hacia visible por el enorme ventanal de su sala… un extraño sonido recorrió toda su morada antes de que la luz automática del portón, aunado a las farolitas del árbol navideño, se encendieran…

"- Ya tenemos luz…- comento emocionado el chino que al instante se puso de pie para ir a prender el foco del comedor. Hiwatari le siguió y con su mano volvió a bajar el interruptor- ¿Eh?.- exclamo confundido

"- Ya es tarde, vamos a dormir…- dijo encaminándose a las escaleras, después de recoger sus ropas del piso claro está. Rei asintió y camino detrás suyo, muy pegadito de su novio, hasta que llegaron al lugar señalado donde después de coger sus respectivas pijamas se acostaron en su lecho compartido desde no hacia mucho. Kai, como siempre, le atrajo entre sus brazos y después de llenar de besos su cabeza procedió a tomar aquel merecido descanso en tanto Rei volvió a desearle una Feliz Navidad antes de acurrucarse en su lugar, donde sabia que pertenecía…

Ya por la mañana, el maldito timbre comenzó a repicar molestándole y obstaculizándole su meritorio sueño. Los ojos dorados fueron los primeros en abrirse por tal ruido, el tener fino oído era una contrariedad a veces, bostezo y miro el reloj sobre la cabecera de su cama -05:40 AM- ¡Cielos!. Era muy temprano aun, motivo por el cual aun su chico bicolor roncaba como si nada, rió suavemente y se puso de pie calzando sus pantuflas… bajo las gradas y abrió la puerta de golpe…

"- ¡Merry Christmas!.- cantaron a coro los dos presentes. Rei abrió sus ojos sorprendido, eran sus amigos que llegaban recién a esa hora

"- Bienvenidos.- es lo que pudo responder con una gran sonrisa mientras daba acceso para que pasaran

"- Wahh… que frío hacia fuera, y la nevada de ayer… terrible.- comentaba el rubito en tanto dejaba un enorme regalo en manos de su anfitrión oriental- Esperamos todas estas horas para poder venir…-

"- ¿¡El pavo?!. Aun hay pavo ¿Verdad?.- pregunto el japonés ingresando de igual modo

"- Claro… esta en la cocina.- respondió, de inmediato el nipón se dirigió a esta…

"- ¡Cielos!. ¡Este será mi mejor desayuno!.- de repente se oyeron los gritos de Kinomiya- ¡Maxie!. ¡Ven a ver la cantidad de comida!.- añadió sacando una sonrisa a ambos chicos que caminaron hacia el comedor- Panques, tartas, pollo, guiso, cerdo, papillas,…- comenzó un recuento en tanto los demás simplemente sonreían

"- Tenias que ser tu… con razón mi cabeza me dolía.- la gruesa voz del bicolor se dejo escuchar en tanto hacia acto de presencia, se acerco al chino y le rodeo con sus brazos antes de besarle la mejilla- Buenos días…- musito solo para él… Kon le sonrió y cogió con su mano la del oji-rojo

"- Papilla, ensaladas y…salsas- continuo haciendo recuento el japonés, ignorando comentario alguno por parte de su ex-capitán- ¿Y esto?.- pregunto ganando el interés de los presentes- Parece que aquí se hecho la salsa de mayonesa…- inspecciono tomando con su dedo parte de aquel residuo que al instante se llevo a la boca- Esta algo salado… pero sin duda esta delicioso. ¡Exquisito!.- hablo con una sonrisa en tanto el chino se sonrojo hasta las orejas y Kai rió maliciosamente por lo bajo- Rei, amigo… indudablemente tienes que hacerme probar más de eso.- pidió mientras que el aludido ya no podía con la vergüenza, pues estaba conciente de lo que aquella cosa en realidad era…

"- ¡Olvídalo!.- exclamo de inmediato Kai- Eso es algo exclusivamente para mi… ¡Y no pienso compartirlo!.-

"- Buuu… cascarrabias, por lo menos que me dé la receta.-

"- Imposible… es algo que solo Rei sabe hacer y yo se explotar.- sonrió torcidamente mientras se aferraba con más fuerza del cuerpo de su chico

"- Envidioso…- gruño Tyson cruzándose de brazos, en tanto Max soltaba una gran risotada comprendiendo todo…

Prontamente el timbre se dejo escuchar nuevamente y del otro lado las voces molestas de ciertos rusos que parecían pelear o demostrarse amor, quien supiera, pero lo que estaba claro es que después de todo aquello seria una gran celebración de Navidad…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**…F _i _N…  
**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wiii!!... lo termine al fin!!… bueno, como quedo, no lo se. Ya es bastante tarde por acá y antes de que mi madre me pesque aun en la computadora lo acabe a la rápida, así que no pude revisar si todo esta correcto (caso contrario, les pido una disculpa por anticipado -.-), despues de tanto hice un lemmon… ¿Me quedo bueno?  
bueno, respecto al reto que propuse (cielos, debo dejar de buscar retos que me sean difíciles de cumplir º-ºU) mi experiencia se basa en el apagón que ocurrió justo este año en la víspera de navidad, Sehhh… se me arruinaron los postres que estaba haciendo (T.T) y creanme que es difícil batir crema manualmente, me dolió el brazo por dos días!… pero ya ni que… lo demás es invento, ni crean que paso lo que redacte (ya que aun vivo con mis padres) aunque no estaría nada mal pasar una 'Noche buena' como esa ¿O no?… ¡Pero que rayos estoy diciendo!. Si a mi no me gusta cocinar (-.-U)… como sea... SORRY por el retraso, tratare de que no pase de nuevo!!.

(\/)  
(º+º)  
(") (")  
-----------------  
**..:.: C-Y_O_U :.:..**

Como siempre… **¡**.**¡ _K_ai y _R_ei**…** _F_o_Я_e_V_e_R_ !**...

Y aunque sea muy tarde: **_¡.¡.¡ FeLiz Nav!Dad y ProSpe_Я_o Añ0 NueVo!.!.!_**


End file.
